Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device, in particular to an electronic device having a connecting member.
Description of the Related Art
Progress is constantly being made in the ongoing development of the technologies used in electronic devices. Conventional 2-in-1 laptop computers which can be assembled and used as a tablet computer or on a base are available on the market. To enhance the bonding strength between the base and the tablet computer, several protruding structures of considerable dimensions are provided on the base. However, these protruding structures are unaesthetic, and gaps may occur in the engagement mechanism, causing the connection between the tablet computer and the base to be loose. Moreover, the user may become injured by the protruding structures. For at least the reasons described above, how to design an electronic device to safely assemble the tablet computer with the base has become an important issue.